Lucy Pennykettle
Name: Lucy Pennykettle ''Age: 11 The Fire Within/16 of The Fire Eternal'' Parents: Elizabeth "Liz" Pennykettle & Gawain (StepFather, Arthur Merriman) First Appeared In: The Fire Within (published 2001) Last Appeared In: The Fire Ascending Special Dragon(s): Gwendolen and Gawain 'Bloodline: '''A descendant of Guinevere Basic Information Lucy Pennykettle is the daughter of Elizabeth Pennykettle. Like her mother, she is experienced in the craft of clay dragons - and can also use Gawain's auma to bring them to life. G'reth, David's dragon, was made and animated by Lucy. As Zanna is also a descendant of Guinevere, this makes Lucy Zanna's half-sister. ." In The Fire Within Lucy is said to have wide green eyes - not blue. In Dark Fire she said some more information about herself. " My favorite food is vanilla-flavored yogurt. I'm slightly scared of moths. Squirrels break my heart. I think I'm in love with a guy named Tam. I'm totally in awe of the author David Rain. I'm worried about the mist that's covering the Arctic. I'm haunted by the shadow of beings called the Ix." Lucy hatched from an egg that Liz accidentally kindled. Lucy Pennykettle has a dragon named Gwendolen (Figure) (Ga-wen-dol-en) In The Fire Within she also says she has the dragon Gawain. The Fire Within In The Fire Within, she made it clear that she likes squirrels, especially grey ones such as Conker. She currently resides in Scrubbley. At the time, she was eleven years old. Lucy loves grey squirrels and was devastated when her neighbor Henry Bacon ordered the large oak outside his house chopped down. Once the oak was gone, all the squirrels but one fled to the library gardens. The remaining squirrel (who is thought to have only one eye after a battle with a crow called Caractacus) is known as Conker. There is also another squirrel called Snigger, who David writes a book about. Lucy convinces David to save Conker--this is how he met his first girlfriend Sophie. Lucy also convinces David to write a book. This triggers a lot of events. Icefire In Icefire, Lucy created the dragon G'reth and wished for snow. When she makes a snowman it starts to rain creating a "snow bear" as David calls it. Lucy does not appear in the really major events until the night of the storm. Zanna and Lucy pray on a amulet of Gaia and when Zanna leaves an ice bear named Lorel summons. He is reveled to shapeshift into Gaia. Gaia gives her a peice of Icefire to bring the dragons out of statis. After that Lucy yells at David and Zanna for kissing. This book doesn't really focus on Lucy, more on David and Zanna's relationship. Firestar Lucy was abducted by Gwilanna the sybil in Fire Star so Gwilanna could try raise the dragon Gawain from his resting place in stone on the top of the Tooth of Ragnar. She wanted a Guinevere clone to soothe Gawain when he awoke. Lucy later when she was on the tooth finds her ancestor Gwendolen and a bears skeleton. Gwendolen has a small pouch with her in it it contains a necklace of Gwendolen's red hair and a bear's cream-colored fur. Also in it is the isosceles of the last dragon Gawain. Lucy doesn't have a major role for the next few chapters but she witnesses Davids death. She releases Snigger at the end of the book. The Fire Eternal In The Fire Eternal, Lucy refuses to believe that David is dead and she creates a website in honor of her missing tenant. DANG A HEALING TOUCH She later accompanies Tam to an island of monks residing on Farlowe Island, but is kidnapped by the evil thought forms known as the Ix(who had possessed the monks), and is forced to make a Darkling using Darkfire: an evil version of the Icefire her mother keeps. She tricks the Ix and makes the darkling without a heart, but the Ix that secretly controlled her (by an Ix:risor) when she was sent back made her slash Elizabeth Pennykettle (her mom) across the back with an obsidian knife. Gwillan, Liz's dragon, sees this and releases his fire tear into the obsidian knife by accident, and it was trapped in there, eventually turning into pure Dark fire. Zanna broke the obsidian into three pieces, one of which included the fire tear, but Gwilanna steals the obsidian with the fire tear in it from the trash bin. Dark Fire In the Dark Fire, Lucy is frightened that the Ix will come back into her. David makes her feel better but she is still scarred. Shortly after Henry Bacon's (her neighbor) death she questions David about gargoyles and why they look like darklings. Lucy is not mentioned much until Liz and her unborn baby contains Dark Fire. Then David tells Lucy she needs to go to Scuffenbury Hill to raise the dragon Gawaine. Her and Tam go and stay in a bed and breakfast. Lucy is seeing a cat named Bella which to her surprise Bella is related to her and a girl. The sybil Ms Gee turned her into a cat after she failed to raise Gawaine. They later find out Gawaine is a female and Gawain's mother. They also find out that the horse there is really a unicorn. The dragon Gawaine rises but in the process buries Tam, but he escapes. Gawaine was angry at all redheaded girls because one of her eggs was smashed by a sybil who killed a red-headed girl and stole her hair. Gawaine later tries to attack Lucy but stops after smelling her son Gawain's auma on her. David and Grockle arrive. The Ix arrive shortly after David and Grockle, Zanna comes as well, leaving Liz who is about to have her baby in Gwillana's care. A battle develops with the Ix who breached the core and turned it black. Leaving the unicorn and Gwillian supposedly dead. Gadzooks and Alexa arrive with dragons Gadzooks writes "sometimes" on this pad and it results in two things pausing time, and sending a beacon. Lucy is next to Tam holding Bella when Time freezes. Fire World As ''Fire World takes place in Co:pern:ica, Lucy Pennykettle doesn't exist, but she does have an alternate self, named Penny Merriman. The Fire Ascending Lucy is not mentioned much in The Fire Ascending. When she is mentioned she is a hybrid of Ix and human. She is described as black hair, black eyes, there are many darkling traits to her. She carries poisonous arrows and a bow with her. When everyone turns back this is the second last time she is mentioned. She shoots a darkling that tries to kill David before shooting David himself. Ironically, this is a big help in reverting the infusion. Because of this, she is imprisoned by Voss. She is saved by the "darkling Tam" from a guard. The last time she is mentioned is when a grown up Alexa says she is now married to Tam. Category:Please Improve Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bloodline of Guinevere